


Wrong Name

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, Friendship, Kisses, M/M, Some Sexual Activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen accidentally walks in on Arthur and Merlin, causing some misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another kink meme!

The large bed covered with silky sheets was rocking back and forth, hitting the wall and scrapping the floor. Two people were causing the rocking. A black-haired servant and the kingdom's Prince with blonde hair.

Yes, a servant and a Prince. In bed together. Their names are Merlin and Arthur and they've been in a relationship for about a year now. The whole kingdom knows about it as well. Prince Arthur had a difficult time to convince his father, Uther, that he should be with Merlin, no matter his gender and status.

Uther was soon okay with it, after thinking about his own late wife and what love does to people.

"Arthur! H-Hurry up before someone comes," Merlin cried out, pressing his pale feet against Arthur's back.

"Someone will be coming soon," Arthur laughed.

"You dirty cabbage head!"

Arthur gripped Merlin's hips tighter, surely leaving marks, he went faster and harder. He was eager to get done but later tonight he would go a little slower with Merlin. He loved to savor the love and sex between him and Merlin.

The Prince suddenly heard footsteps in the room and looked over his shoulder, keeping up his thrusts. Merlin didn't notice anything, his eyes closed.

Gwen appeared in the room, carrying a basket full of clothes. Gwen looked towards the bed and yelped.

Arthur gritted his teeth,"Gwen!" 

That was when Gwen mouthed an apology and ran out of the room and Merlin opened up his eyes immediately.

"Did you just say Gwen?!"

"Damn," Arthur yelled. "I didn't mean to-"

Merlin sat up and moved away from Arthur, the Prince shivering when he felt cold air hit his cock. "Like hell you did!"

"No Merlin!"

Merlin got off the bed and grabbed his clothes from the floor and hurriedly put them on. "I can't believe you Arthur. I thought you got over Gwen and..and...Gah!" Merlin finished getting dressed and started to walk out the room,

"Merlin! I'm serious! I didn't mean to say her name and I did get over her!"

The door opened and then slammed closed. Merlin gone from the room. 

Arthur laid back on his bed, his cock soften. He sighed. 

How is he going to fix this?

~

Merlin has been ignoring him for the past week now. Arthur tried many times to explain but the servant always ran away from him. Gwen took notice of Arthur's difficulties and went to talk to him as Arthur cleaned his own armor. Again.

"Arthur."

Arthur looked up from his metal helmet. "Oh it's you Gwen. What do you want?"

"Arthur, I noticed how Merlin been acting and I know it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Well, it's too late now. I believe Merlin and I are over with."

"Do not give up Arthur. There is a better way to explain of what happened to Merlin."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "I'm interested."

~

"Merlin."

The warlock looked up from his food, Gwen standing a foot away from Gaius's table. Merlin sniffed and looked ack down at his food. 

"Hello Gwen."

The maid walked up slowly to Merlin and pulled out a chair and sat in it. "Merlin, I know what you are thinking."

"That is?"

Gwen sighed. "You think that Arthur is still in love with me. That Arthur called out my name in the heat of pleasure. You must know that is not true. It's all my fault."

Merlin faced Gwen. She smiled, seeing the growing of relief on Merlin's face. "It's all my fault and I shouldn't have been in the room in the first place."

"Are you saying that Arthur was telling the truth," Merlin asked.

Gwen nodded. "I was bringing in some laundry and seeing what...you two were doing surprised me. Arthur noticed and called out my name because he, of course, was in shock."

Merlin smiled and grabbed Gwen's hands, gently and looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry for the way I was acting Gwen. I should've known..."

Gwen shook her head. "I accept your apology but another desperately needs one."

~

The next day behind the castle, the Knights were training as always. Arthur was not training with them though. He was sat in the grass with Merlin pulled to his chest. Merlin was whispering many apologies into Arthur's ear and so was the Prince, equally at fault. 

"I should've trusted you Arthur. I also should let you explain before jumping to conclusions. I'm sorry," Merlin whispered, pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek.

"I should've explained right away what was happening Merlin. I will always call your name and no one else's in an intimate situation," Arthur whispered back, returning a kiss on top of Merlin's head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Gwen was stood at the backdoor of the castle, smiling at the forgiving couple. 

~

The End


End file.
